


Stormbreaker

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Hero Worship, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: After the Republic wins the Battle of Exegol, Jannah helps Finn with a speech declaring amnesty for defected Stormtroopers.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars)
Series: Purimgifts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Finn Centric Recommendations, Purimgifts 2020





	Stormbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



> I’m going with the headcanon that Finn inspired Jannah and the other former Stormtroopers to defect from the First Order. (Which is actually canon, but conspicuously missing from the script. Thanks JJ.)

While his story was never officially sanctioned by the brass at the First Order, Jannah and the rest of the 77th knew of The Stormbreaker. He was a legend among the troopers, whispered about in the rare moments when they weren’t being watched. The Stormbreaker was wise, brave, and clever. And if he could choose to escape all on his own, why couldn’t a group of them be the same?

When Jannah finally met the famous Stormbreaker, he wasn’t quite what she’d been expecting. Finn had certainly proved himself to be just as wonderful in person as he was in the stories, but he was… different.

After the Battle of Exegol, while they were helping to rebuild the Republic with the rest of the Resistance, Jannah was finally forced to confront that truth.

Finn (whose real name had taken some getting used to) was busy drafting a speech that would be broadcast to First Order-occupied worlds in order to announce that the Republic was offering amnesty for all defecting Stormtroopers and low-level officers. Finn was sat in his office, a holopad resting on his lap, staring at it intensely.

Jannah wondered, for a moment, if he’d accidentally destroy it with his Force powers, but the holopad remained untouched.

“Thanks for coming over here to help me out, I’m just having some trouble finding the words.”

Jannah sat beside him, looking over the words that Finn had already written. Finn was an eloquent speaker and a very intelligent man, but something about his speech rang hollow. She knew that Finn was perfectly capable of coming up with something better, and she could feel his struggle radiating from the words on the screen. “It’s not bad, it’s just not particularly inspiring.”

Finn sighed. “That’s the thing, Jannah, I just can’t remember how I did it.”

“Defecting, you mean?”

Finn nodded. “It was like, one second I was standing in the village with a blaster in my hand and the next thing I knew, I was freeing Poe and stealing a TIE fighter. I knew I was doing the right thing, but I just can’t remember how.”

Jannah hummed and sat back. “I’m surprised it was so spur-of-the-moment for you. The 77th and I planned out getaway for weeks. But we already had the luxury of the example that you set, and we had each other.”

Finn clapped his hands together. “That’s it, Jannah! You cracked it!” He pulled up his holopad and started typing rapidly. “The Order tried to convince us that we had no power on our own, that we were only as good as the armour we wore or the weapons we were assigned. I’m sure there are plenty of people who want to leave, they just need to know their own power.”

Jannah nodded. “Exactly! All they need to do is find each other!”

Finn finished up his typing and gave Jannah a smile. “Can I run the speech by you once I’ve drafted it out?”

“It’s like you just said, we’re more powerful together than we could ever be alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your art for today! For the record, the Aurebesh on the last icon reads "Jannah."
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
